


Extraordinarily Delicious

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Insatiable Will [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Situational Humiliation, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal fulfills his promise to bring someone else in to share his greatest treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinarily Delicious

_I can’t believe I’m doing this_ , Will thought.

He knew that Hannibal hadn’t been kidding or speaking lightly when he’d suggested bringing in a third person to their intimate activities. They both wanted it, after all. Will wanted the physical pleasure, and Hannibal wanted to see him in such an extreme circumstance. Flushed, stretched, used, and debauched. They had their own motives, as usual. And a mutual understanding of the centrality of their relationship above all else. Will was perfectly fine with agreeing to the terms that Hannibal set forth: that he would vet and choose the man, or men, and that Will would never see them without Hannibal. 

And the part that not-so-secretly thrilled Will most, that he would accept Hannibal’s choice. It was a matter of ultimate trust. Will wouldn’t stray, Hannibal would be the ultimate arbiter. After that, anything was on the table. That he’d be bound; that there could be more than one brought in to take their pleasure with him; that Hannibal would participate, or just watch. Will would have no foreknowledge of the night’s plans. Will suspected Hannibal would start easy on him, but he couldn’t be sure.

And here he was, driving to Hannibal’s house. It had taken around seven weeks to find a suitable candidate (or candidates?). Will was taking extra care to make sure he wasn’t driving too fast. It would be extremely inconvenient to be delayed now by getting pulled over by a cop.

He found himself at Hannibal’s door, letting himself in. He felt like someone else was controlling his hand as he turned the knob. He was trying very hard not to shake. 

Hannibal heard him, and went to the door to greet him, and usher him into the sitting room first.

“You’re trembling, Will. Here…” He pulled Will into a close embrace, until the shaking stopped.

“You are not having second thoughts, I hope?” Hannibal asked quietly.

“No,” Will replied quickly. “Quite the opposite. I’m more surprised at myself. That I’ve been thinking about this so much.”  
  
“There is no need to be concerned. I find you quite alluring in such a state. With the revelation of such inner desires, you continue to delight me. I hope you will not stop yourself from exploring everything that lies within you.”

Will stepped back and nodded, taking a deep breath, and regaining his calm.

“Now, let’s not keep our guest waiting,” Hannibal said, flashing a feral smile.

In the dining room sat a blonde man, younger than Hannibal but older than Will. He had softer features than Hannibal, but not by much. Will thought he might be German. When he spoke, though, he had the kind of American accent you have when you have lived in the country for most of your life, but were born abroad.

“This is Andreas. He and I were acquainted when I changed my specialization from surgery to psychiatry,” Hannibal said.

The man stood, and looked Will over from head to foot. He was taller than either of them, by several inches. 

“Will,” he said in a quiet, yet authoritative voice. “I am quite pleased to meet you.”

“I’m sure you are, Andreas,” Hannibal said with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. The man smiled, rather more salaciously than Will had expected. Somehow his informality set Will at ease. It would have been difficult for him to deal with a serious man in this situation. 

Will sat, and Hannibal poured him some wine. It was too late for dinner - Will would have been too nervous to eat anyway - but they had clearly dined together and had been talking for some time. He wondered what plans they’d discussed, and a shiver shot up his spine.

This did not escape Hannibal’s notice.

He stood, and went to stand behind Will. He began to massage his shoulders, and Will finished his second glass of wine. 

“Such lovely hair,” Andreas said. “Just as Hannibal described.”

“You’ve been talking about my hair?” Will asked, amused. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Hannibal’s strong, warm hands on his body.  
  
“Among other things,” Hannibal admitted.

“Care to elaborate?” Will asked, growing bolder.

Andreas continued: “Judging by how flushed your face is, Hannibal didn’t exaggerate when he said that your skin grows quite warm and alluringly red when you’re feeling aroused.”

Will breathed in sharply. “Anything else?”

At this, Andreas got up and went over to stand next to Hannibal. He took over the massage.

“He told me that you run hot. I see that’s right. I’m very eager to find out for myself. That’s the kind of thing you need to experience firsthand to fully appreciate. Would you let me find out for myself, Will?”

“Yes,” Will replied darkly, as Hannibal started to pull back his chair. 

The trip to the bedroom was a blur for Will. Hannibal brought them to one of the spare ones, smaller and more intimate than his own. He’d already gotten a fire going. 

Andreas circled behind him in a predatory way that almost rivaled Hannibal’s demeanor. He started kissing the side and back of his neck, his jawline, as Hannibal began to unbutton Will’s shirt. Before long, he’d been completely stripped. Despite the warmth of the room, and the tall men holding him, he shivered. 

Running his hands up and down the expanse of skin at Will’s back, Andreas watched over his shoulder as Hannibal undressed; when he was done, Andreas did the same. Will took a moment to gaze longingly at the man’s cock; not as thick as Hannibal’s, but perhaps a bit longer, and also uncut.

They both guided Will to lay on his back, legs parted and bent at the knees, hanging off the bed. Each took a place on either side of him, and began stroking his entire body.

“You certainly weren’t bragging unwarranted, Hannibal,” Andreas purred. “Lovely, smooth skin. I’m dying for a taste.”

“Will is extraordinarily delicious,” Hannibal agreed. The fact that they were talking about him as if he wasn’t there, almost like an object, made Will feel a stab of humiliation that wasn’t at all unpleasant. 

Andreas fulfilled his curiosity by gently biting Will’s neck, then working his was down to Will’s stiff nipple. Hannibal kissed him deeply at the same time, and Will moaned into his mouth as thier guest worked his way down to Will’s cock.

He merely teased at the head with his tongue, though and moved to kneel on the floor, pushing Will’s legs up and out in the process. Hannibal was still kissing him as Andreas laid his mouth on Will’s inner thighs. He took his time getting to Will’s entrance, but when he did, Will felt his limbs turn liquid. The man had a fantastic and practiced technique, circling the rim just long enough to make Will ache to feel it inside of him. When he finally entered his hole, Will was leaking and writhing, as Hannibal continued to thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Feeling both at the same time like that was indescribable. 

Finally stopping, Andreas backed off. Hannibal understood what he wanted, and pulled Will into a sitting position. He kissed his neck as Andreas positioned his cock at Will’s lips, who opened them eagerly. He was becoming drunk with lust, and so many hands and mouths on his body. As he was fed Andreas’ cock, Hannibal mouthed at Will’s ear, murmuring to him of his delight at seeing him this way.

“I knew you would be unable to resist this, Will. And this is only the beginning. I will find others. So many more opportunities for you to demonstrate your true nature. And tonight, I will enjoy fucking you after you’ve been stretched by another cock.”

Will moaned around the other man, as Hannibal stroked his hair, watching every moment of his talented mouth do what he knew from experience would feel divine. He began to stoke Will’s aching length, and held him close against his chest. He felt Will’s heart pounding.

“I don’t think I can wait any longer, Hannibal. I know you wouldn’t mind…”

Hannibal smiled, and nodded. He pulled Will back, who was quite unable to move on his own now. He put his arm around Will’s back, and with the other, guided him to hold open his thighs by hooking his arms under his knees. 

“I have to leave you for just a moment,” he said quietly, a reassuring hand over Will’s hammering heart. “I would not want to miss watching your penetration.”

Will was shaking hard in anticipation, as Hannibal kissed him, and stood to join Andreas, who had taken his place between Will’s spread legs. He took Andreas’ hand and guided it towards Will hole.

“Stretch him gradually,” Hannibal said with a kind of clinical detachment. 

“Like this?” Andreas asked as he slowly entered Will with only one finger at first. Will’s breath hitched in his lungs as he tried to relax. 

“God, he’s hot inside. I can’t wait to experience it properly.”

Hannibal nodded in agreement, and slipped a finger of his own inside along the other man’s. Will was feeling so full already; he shifted to get even more.

Hannibal withdrew and put one arm around Andreas’ waist; the other he used to stroke the man’s cock. 

“Of course you’d want to watch,” Andreas said.

“I would like to do more than that,” Hannibal replied. With that, he guided Andreas’s length to Will’s entrance, and watched, enraptured, as he teased Will’s hole with the swollen, leaking cockhead. Andreas’ foreskin was retracted and Hannibal enjoyed the sight of the head slowly breaching Will’s body.

“More…,” Andreas begged. Hannibal knew well the need to thrust into that tight heat, and finally relented. Andreas slowly entered him fully, and Will gasped, but also rocked his hips forward and parted his thighs wider. 

Hannibal watched Will being fucked, as Andreas’ thrusts sped up and became more forcefully delivered. He let him take his pleasure, and moved to use Will’s mouth. It wasn’t the best angle for deep sucking, but Will tried his best to take in as much as possible. Hannibal stroked his hair and looked down at him with pride welling in his chest so strongly, his eyes glistened.

“Ah, I’m…close,” Andreas breathed out through parted lips. The slick, wet sounds of flesh meeting flesh became louder as he began to cum.

Will could feel the man’s release pulsing deep inside him, and he moaned around Hannibal’s cock as he was filled.

When Andreas’s orgasm ceased, he pulled out, and lay on the bed beside Will as Hannibal moved to take his place between Will’s spread thighs. He watched was Andreas began suck Will’s rock hard erection; Hannibal fingered Will’s slick, open hole, before sliding his cock in all the way. He fucked Will slowly for a few moments, before delivering harder thrusts.

Andreas was aware that Hannibal would want to feel Will cum as he was taking him, so he let Will thrust deep into his throat. He grasped Will’s hips, encouraging him to let go. He didn’t completely swallow it all; when Will’s release finally ended, he moved up to Will’s panting mouth, and kissed him deeply. Their tongues slid together through the thick, earthy-but-sweet cum in Andreas’ mouth.

Witnessing such a beautifully perverse sight sent Hannibal over the edge, and he came deep inside Will’s ass. It flowed out of him, over his balls, and down his thighs. This was precisely what Hannibal wanted to witness; his hole so full that he could not contain it all. Will could feel everything, and blushed deeply, knowing he was unable to keep from making such a mess of himself, and that Hannibal could see everything. 

At last, Hannibal relented, and pulled out. Andreas has moved to one side of Will, and Hannibal took up the other. They both stroked his used and trembling body, slick with sweat. Hannibal idly fingered him.

“You’re so perfectly open, Will. So filled. I imagine you could take more if either of us could give it.”

Will tried to speak, but he was so thoroughly overwhelmed with sensation. His mind raced; _would they do this again? What if Hannibal brought in more than one other? Exactly how much could he take?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully going to write more of these!


End file.
